Wątek forum:Ogłoszenia/@comment-5658315-20161220202625
|-|Ogłoszenie wyników = Jest już 20 grudnia więc zgodnie z poprzednim wpisem na Forum powinno się tu pojawić głosowanie, ale okoliczności nam na to nie pozwalają. Została nam wysłana tylko jedna praca, użytkowniczki LunaLive9, dlatego właśnie ta praca wygrywa konkurs ode-shotów walkowerem. Więc... Gratulacje dla użytkowniczki LunaLive9! Jej zwycięską pracę możecie przeczytać w tym wątku klikając wyżej na "Zwycięskie opowiadanie". Zapraszam również na konto wattpad Luny, które znajdziecie w tym linku! Jako opiekun projektu pragnę serdecznie podziękować zwycięzcy za "uratowanie" konkursu, oraz za miły czas jaki spędziłem w trakcie czytania "Magicznych Świąt w świecie magii", co prawda nie jest to geniusz pisarski, ale podobają mi się przedstawione pomysły na magiczną tradycję, które wywołały u minie bardzo pozytywne odczucia! Na koniec dziękuję również Wiktorii, za wymyślenie tego konkursu i prowadzenie go przez większość jego istnienia ;) |-|Zwycięskie opowiadanie = ,,Magiczne Święta w świecie magii" Hejka! Nazywam się Cornelia Jones i opowiem wam trochę o naszych świętach, świętach w świecie magii. Zaczyna się to tak: Tydzień i 1 dzień przed Wigiliątym roku 16 grudnia opuszczamy szkołę. Gdy przyjeżdżam do domu , tam czekają nam na mnie rodzice. Jutro zaczniemy zakupy. W naszej tradycji, te 7 dni przed gwiazdką są bardzo ważne. Każdy ma inne znaczenie. Następnego dnia po moim powrocie[ sobota, 17 grudzień] , czyli pierwszego dnia magicznego oczekiwania, ruszamy na zakupy. Kupujemy wtedy masę rzeczy! Jak co roku mam z tym dylemat, bo powoli kończą się mi pomysły na remont domów. Remont domu ma pewne znaczenie. Oznacza on czas przygotowania się na Boże Narodzenie i przemiany naszego serca. Remont pokoju jest czasem, choć mylnie utożsamiany z szopką. Oprócz materiałów budowlanych kupujemy różne ozdoby i gadżety, by robić kartki świąteczne. Cały więc dzień oznacza nasze próby, czas , który ma pomóc nam przed przemianą, by być gotowym na przyjęcie niespodziewanych gości do naszego , rozwijającego się w miłości gniazdka. Tak wyglądały nasze zakupy: -Mamo, mogę kupić automatyczny zmieniacz ścian?-spytałam mamę. Co roku o niego prosiłam, ale mama mówiła, że jeśli nie zostało się jeszcze uczniem, to nie może dać takiego przedmiotu do użytku. Teraz jednak jestem już na 2 roku i mama nareszcie się zgodziła. To bardzo przyjemne, gdy tylko naciska się guzik i ściany zmieniają kolor. Jednak zależy, jaki automat się kupiło. Większy i droższy ma więc więcej kolorów. Moja siostra musiała się zadowolić proszkami, które sprawiają, że obrazki ożywają. Trzeba poza tym było kupić parę nowych mebli, farby i folię mugolską. Nasze farby są magiczne, bo skaczą i bulgoczą. Tylko ta folia zabezpieczająca jest wasza. Zakupy trwają długu, bo musieliśmy jeszcze kupić cekiny, lametę, wirujące śnieżynki, świeczki, bombki i pudło - niespodziankę na Gwiazdę Betlejemską. W drugi dzień oczekiwaniagrudnia, niedziela musieliśmy robić kartki. Im żywsza kartka, tym lepiej. -Mamo, a jak zrobić taką spadającą gwiazdę?-zapytała Lena,moja siostra. -Musisz użyć proszku tańczącego, spowalniającego i zainteresowania. Tylko dokładnie wymieszaj!-odparła mama.Tata majstrował przy Mikołaju zjeżdżającym na sankach, mama przy reniferach, Lena przy swojej fenomenalnej gwiazdce, a ja przy śpiewającym aniołku. Niestety, niezbyt mi się to udało. Gdy pozwoliłam aniołkowi śpiewać, ten wrzasnął basem: -HEJ KOLĘDA, KOLĘDA!-wrzeszczał na cały dom przez jakieś 3 godziny. W końcu przerobiłam go na diabła. Zrobiliśmy masę kartek lecz nikt nie próbował już robić śpiewającej. Uznaliśmy,że tą kartkę prześlemy Malwom, dalekiej rodzinie mamy, okropnym pedantom , którzy mieli okropnie grubego syna Michaela . Wysłaliśmy wszystkie kartki sowią pocztą. My sami w nocy dostaliśmy mnóstwo kartek z życzeniami. W Dzienniku Wieczornymtelewizyjnym zwykłych ludzi, mówili, że dzisiaj nad krajem widziano gigantyczną plagę sów, z których jedna wrzeszczała: "HEJ KOLĘDA, KOLĘDA!" Zaśmialiśmy się głośno i poszliśmy spać. Nadszedł bardzo ważny dzieńgrudnia, poniedziałek, tak zwane Pomazańce. Tego dnia każdy robił remont w swoim pokoju. Ja i siostra miałyśmy wyremontować swoje pokoje, mama kuchnię, tata łazienkę, ja razem z mamą salon, tata z Leną sypialnie, a wspólnie mieliśmy przemienić korytarz,przedpokój i sklep mamy:,,Wywary z 1000 i 1 nocy.'' Przed tym jednak miał nastąpić bardzo ważny, ależ jak nudny rytuał. Co roku któryś z rodziców miał zabezpieczyć wszystkie meble w domu tymi foliami, które kupiliśmy w sklepie. Trzeba to było zrobić bez użycia magii. Takie zajęcie trwało u nas około 5 godzin.W tym roku miał to robić tata. Energicznie wziął się do pracy. My, czyli ja, siostra i mama musiałyśmy siedzieć na krześle i nic nie robić. Można było tylko jeść chleb, bo jak się pije wodę, to się chcę do toalety , a tego nie wolno robić. To było jasne, że chcę się spać. Nikt tego nikomu nie zabraniał, ale istniał pewien przesąd. Mówi się, że jeśli ktoś zaśnie, przyśnie lub będzie głośno chrapał, czasem ziewał, to spotka go pech w samą Wigilię. Mama kiedyś mówiła, że gdy u nich to babcia miała pozakładać folię w ich domuaż 3 piętra!, to jej kuzyn zasnął. W Wigilię zaś zgubił ulubione skarpety. Babcia uwinęła się z tym w 6 godzin. Tata biegał to tu, to tam. Po 2 godzinach ogarnął dom, więc został mu tylko sklep. Uwinął się jednak tak z nim szybko, że mama nie mogła uwierzyć. -Mam patent...-mówił tata -Ale jaki? Bez magii to prawie niemożliwe!-denerwowała się mama -Widzisz, a jednak tylko prawie. -wreszcie rodzice dali nam pędzle. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą musieliśmy zrobić, to chlapnąć farbą w naszym kolorem na sufit przedpokoju. Kształt, w który się przemieniała plama , wróżyła przyszłość. Mi wyszła podkowa z 3 gwoździami,Lenie pędzel, mamie puchar, a tacie egzotyczny smok. Do Nowego Roku musieliśmy jednak rozważać w samotności te wróżby. Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Jego ściany były blado różowe. Zastanawiałam się, co namalować. Po prostu zrobiłam renifera. Wyszedł tak pięknie, że szkoda, by nie ożył. Poszłam po tańczący proszek. Lena również była w kuchni, tyle że ona brała święcący proszek. W kuchni zrobiło się teraz bardzo kremowo. Na ścianie wisiała obracająca się gwiazda. W łazience teraz rządził brąz, a tata na tapecie dokleił chatki z piernika. Wzięłam proszek i posypałam go na renifera . Ten zaczął wesoło tańczyć. Nagle zaświtała mi w głowie myśl. -Wszystko będzie biało- niebieskie! Domaluję tańczące śnieżynki!Meble zmienię na białe! -zawołałam radośnie. Gdy skończyłam pokój, ruszyliśmy do dalszych prac.Podsumowując , ten dzień oznacza naszą czujność na przyjście Bożego Narodzenia i przemiany wewnętrznej. Nadszedł 3 dzieńgrudzień, wtorek. Dzisiaj odbywał się tak zwany Jarmark Bożego Narodzenia. Oczywiście my się tam wybraliśmy. były tam tańczące choinki, śpiewające figurki aniołków i najważniejsza rzecz...żywe szopki!Szopkarze przez cały rok musieli robić szopki na jarmark i każdemu dobrze się żyło. Za szopki mnóstwo płacono, a w dodatku dostawali tak zwane,,Mikołajkowe Dotacje'', czyli pieniądze dla tych, którzy szczególnie dbają o dobry przebieg świąt. Nasza rodzina najpierw wpadła do najbardziej dzisiaj tłocznej ulicy na świecie, na ulicę Pokątną , do banku Gringotta. Wzięliśmy kilka sakiewek złota i ruszyliśmy na ten jarmark. Tutaj musieliśmy kupić składniki, prezenty, dekoracje i przede wszystkim psikusy na Psikusy-Dyngusy. O tej zabawie jednak trochę później. Mama pozwoliła kupić mi szopkę. Wybrałam tą ze latającymi aniołkami i tańczącymi pastuszkami. Później musiałam zastanowić się, komu co kupić. To nie było łatwe. Dla Leny kupiłam lustro ,które pokazuje, to z czego najbardziej chcemy się zaśmiać. Mamie dałam perfumę, która psika woskiem, a tacie gwóźdź , która wbija się w nos temu, kto chce go użyćbezbolesne. Kupiłam sobie też nową skarpetę , do której wkłada się psikusy, bo w starej mój kot Klakier zrobił sobie gniazdko. Ten dzień symbolizował dary, które mogą spełnić marzenia naszych bliskich.Nadeszła noc. O godzinie, którą wylosowałam, ruszyłam do misji.Rodzice i Lena mocno chrapali. Gdy się obudziłam , ujrzałam pękatą skarpetęgrudzień , środa.Wzięłam i nawet nie śmiałam zajrzeć do środka. Wszyscy ustawili się przy stole. Każdy otworzył psikusy. Najlepsze zrobiła nam mama. Na dnie znaleźliśmy :ja książkę, Lena klocki , a tata młotek. Na nich była taka karteczka: "Nie miałam pomysłu, więc nie ma tu nic do skarpety'' -Dyskwalifikacja !-krzyknęliśmy, a z naszych prezentów wystrzeliły placki i strzaskały głowę. -Mówiłam, że to złe do skarpety...-mruknęła mama i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Ustalono, że mama robi gwiazdę. Każdego roku ta osoba, która zrobi najlepsze psikusy, robi Gwiazdę Betlejemską. Tak oznacza się domy czarodziejów, by kolędnicy pod pelerynami-niewidkami, rzecz jasna! znaleźli dom magów bez problemu. Mama mówiła, że zrobi cudną gwiazdkę. Dzień ten więc symbolizował radość płynącą z świąt.Kolejnego dniagrudzień, czwartek nadszedł czas dekoracji. Gdy w naszym domu było już iście świątecznie, robiliśmy dekorację. To dopiero była zabawa! Mama więc musiała robić Gwiazdę Betlejemską.Wzięła duży blok papieru w kolorze kości słoniowej i trochę złotego brokatu. Zaczęła wycinać różne wzory i używała też czarów. Za pomocą zaklęć powiększała i pomniejszała wzory , zmieniała odcienie brokatu i dodawała różne efekty specjalne. Ja i Lena robiłyśmy pawie oczka, a tata ulepszał nasze lampki. Później z siostrą ozdabiałyśmy nasze pokoje. Wszystko było bardzo piękne. Gwiazda mamy była olśniewająca. Zaczął padać śnieg i cała rodzina wyszła na dwór. Lepiliśmy bałwany , robiliśmy aniołki i urządzaliśmy wojnę na śnieżki. Ten radosny dzień oznaczał więc ostatnie poprawki, dodawanie detali i gotowość na święta. Nadszedł ostatni dzień przed Gwiazdkągrudzień,piątek. Dziś tata ze mną miał jechać do Narodowego Parku Drzew Iglastych Stelminga . Lena wraz z mamą miały robić jedzenie. Do NPDIS można było dojechać, ale my czarodzieje mamy swoje własne patenty. Ja i tata postanowiliśmy użyć sieci fiuu. Dzięki niej w parę minut wylądujemy w rezydencji Arnolda Steliminga. Był to sędziwy staruszek i żył tylko dzięki temu rezerwatowi. Podeszliśmy do naszego kominka. Tata już zniknął. Teraz ja weszłam. -Do Narodowego Parku Drzew Iglastych Stelminga!-krzyknęłam. Coś chwyciło mnie za żołądek, a ja odleciałam w inny wymiar. Po chwili stałam już w wygodnej willi właściciela rezerwatu. Staruszek rozmawiał z tatą o względach parku wobec mugoli. Oni widzą tylko ruinę i starą rezydencję, a od niedawna każdy składa skargi państwu, że na tym terenie czasem zjeżdżają się tłumy, stoi willa, a im nie wolno wchodzić. -Jakie szczęście,że prezydent jest czarodziejem! -Oczywiście, bo moja willa i kolebka lasów iglastych przestałaby istnieć-mówił pan Arnold.Zaraz po moim przyjściu ruszyliśmy do lasu. Wybraliśmy tam olbrzymiego świerka. Po powrocie zastaliśmy mamę i Lenę zajęte wyjmowaniem ozdób choinkowych. Rozpoczęliśmy dekorowanie. Gwiazdkę zawiesiłyśmy wspólnie. Gdy pierniczki się upiekły,zaczęliśmy je ozdabiać. Moje pierniczki wyszły tak słodko, że w oku zakręciła mi się łezka. Jak widzicie, ten dzień nam oznajmia, że musimy przygotować jedzenie i schronchoinkę! dla niespodziewanych gości. Wreszcie się doczekałam! Prawdziwe święta, to już 24 grudzień!Dzień radości z wieści o Narodzeniu Bożym! Ubrałam się najszybciej jak mogłam i zbiegłam na dół. Na śniadanie były kanapki z Nutellą, co oznaczało tok radosnych zdarzeń. Cała rodzina zaczęła czyścić dom, tak, że nikt nie mógłby znaleźć choćby tylko pyłek kurzu. Z siostrą długo czekałyśmy na wieczór. Nadszedł. Pierwsza gwiazdka wyłoniła się zza chmurki, a my zaczęliśmy kolację. Nasz opłatek fruwał,więc musieliśmy się na trudzić , by go złapać. Kolacja była przepyszna! Za oknem padał śnieg, wszędzie wkoło świeciły się lampki i świece w pokojach. Mimo wszystko, ja i siostra myślałyśmy o prezentach. Ja dostałam fałszoskop i nową miotłę,Wymiatacza 3000, a Lena nową zabawkową różdżkę i album z zdjęciami najpopularniejszych czarownic świata. Kolejny dzień to Boże Narodzenie. W naszym zwyczaju ruszamy do kogoś z rodziny za pomocą fiuu. Trzeba działać szybko, by nie zastać pustego domu. My ruszyliśmy do wujostwa mamy z Paryża. Ci już chcieli właśnie się do nas zbierać, więc trafiliśmy punkt w czas i pod właściwy adres. Zjedliśmy uroczyste śniadanie, pobawiliśmy się na śniegu i wróciliśmy do domu. Ten nasz zwyczaj oznacza pastuszków i królów, którzy po powrocie do domu głosili narodziny Boga. Kolejny dzień to świętego Szczepana. To jakby dzień oznaczenia zwyczaju z Bożego Narodzenia. Wtedy po miastach wędrują czarodzieje i kolędują tylko w domach, które są oznaczone Gwiazdą Betlejemską. Ujrzeliśmy, jak furtka się otwiera. Bardzo nas ciekawiło, kim są kolędnicy w tym roku. Otwieramy drzwi, a tam Hermiona i Ronald Weasley'owie oraz Harry Potter ! Szczęki nam opadły. Kolędnicy zrobili swoje , my daliśmy im trochę ciastek i pieniędzy, a Hermiona dała mi autograf z podpisami całego trio!Według mnie, to było najlepsze kolędowanie, w dodatku Harry pochwalił naszą gwiazdę. Pominę resztę dni świąt do Sylwestra. Sylwester to czas wielkiej radości, że ludzie są uratowani. Lena poszła do paryskiej kuzynki na Sylwestra, rodzice na specjalny bal, a ja na imprezę do koleżanki. Na Sylwester jest popularna gra w Sylwek, czy wiesz?Wtedy zadajemy bardzo kłopotliwe pytania, a ten , który zostanie Sylwkiem do 23.30, przegrywa i musi zjeść trochę masy na fasolki wszystkich smaków. Ktoś zadawał gospodarzowi imprezySylwkowipytanie, a on musi na nie odpowiedzieć tak, by przynajmniej 1 chłopak i 1 dziewczyna się zaśmiali. Jeśli mu się udało, pytający zmienia się w Sylwka. Ja bardzo zręcznie się wyrywałam. Przegrał mój kolega Daniel. Nie wyobrażam sobie piękniejszych fajerwerków, które dziś widziałam.Te wasze są kompletnie do niczego. Nasze mieniają kształty i kolory, a zwierzaki się ich nie boją, bo nie robią hałasu. Na Nowy Rok rozpoczynamy tak zwany Pierwszy dzień Nowego Życia. Musimy powstrzymać się tego dnia od wszelkich przyjemności.No i nadchodzi oficjalne zakończenie świąt. Święto 3 Króli. Tego dnia zdejmujemy dekorację i na podwórzu stawiamy tak nazywaną Radochę. O północy wysyłamy ją z wiatrem, by radość świąt nie zagubiła się w czasie. Robi się ją z resztek materiałów do dekoracji czy pakunku. Dzisiaj puściliśmy naszą Radochę. Taka mi szkoda,że to już koniec, ale uważam , że były to genialne święta i wam, mugolom wpadły do gustu. Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku moi mili!